


JIGGLYPUFF

by pcwife



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Can anyone spot the VEEP reference, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I watched ONE johnjae compilation and this happened, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Johnny keeps naming all his jigglypuffs after Jaehyun and it's starting to get offensive.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	JIGGLYPUFF

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Here is my first successful attempt at a drabble - ok, sort of a drabble - in months! 
> 
> This work was inspired by a JohnJae YouTube compilation and prompt I found on [tumblr](https://kpopficprompts.tumblr.com/post/148404426422/kpop-idolverse-pokemon-go-prompts) that went:
> 
> "im naming all my jigglypuffs after you because i think youre cute but now youre starting to get offended"
> 
> Also, if you've watched Veep, spot Jaehyun's version of one of Selena's iconic lines lol
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey)

Johnny first met Jaehyun in the parking lot of the Communication Department building. This wouldn’t have been weird at all if it hadn’t been the middle of the night, and the man hadn’t been wearing a tank top in the middle of October. 

Johnny had just wrapped up his 11pm to 3am ‘Night-Night ‘radio show. Usually, he’d have gotten right into his car and headed home, but it had been in the garage for the past 2 weeks and they still hadn’t found out what was wrong with it. Yuta had reluctantly agreed to be his ride for the foreseeable future. The sophomore was always up and about at this time anyway, hopping from one party to another, or bingeing whatever new show he was obsessed with.

From the building entrance, there hadn’t been much that was distinguishable about the stranger. But as Johnny walked towards the bench he usually waited for Yuta on, the mystery-man’s form became clearer. Under the orange-yellow lighting of the parking lot, his hair could have been anywhere from light brown to blonde. He was taller than he’d seemed at first, and he was bent over his phone with the single-minded focus of a… well, of someone who was very focused.

Over the past two weeks, Johnny had waited in this cold parking lot at 3 am every Tuesday and Thursday, completely alone. After all, this part of the campus was not only far away from the dorms, but also far from the residential part of town where many off-campus residences were, including the Greek row. It was at an edge of the campus that faced a park and an assortment of day-run businesses. In short, there was no reason for anyone to be lingering here after-hours. 

Except, here was a half-naked someone.

Once he’d settled on the bench next to the handicapped parking space, Johnny was much closer than before. And maybe that was why the guy finally noticed him. The blonde(?) man’s head whipped up and glanced at Johnny as the DJ placed his backpack on the bench beside him.

Eyeing the thin knee-length shorts that accompanied the strange guy’s tank top, Johnny asked, “Aren’t you cold?”

The man threw him a sunny smile that threw Johnny way off.

“I hadn’t even noticed, to be honest,” he replied. Then he turned his phone screen towards Johnny, waggling it in the air, “Things got a little intense. I spotted a Gyrados and I pulled in here immediately.”

“A Gyrados.”

“Yeah!” 

“The Pokémon.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re playing Pokémon Go right now?”

“Exactly!” Another sunny smile accompanied this statement.

“Dude, it is 3.16 am.”

“Who cares? Live a little!”

Given that it was the first meeting for a couple of future best friends, it was unusual that Johnny left with the impression that Jaehyun was complete weirdo. But when they ran into each other at the dog park the following week, it went a little better. 

For one thing, Jaehyun was dressed appropriately for the weather, making him seem – at least at first sight – pretty normal. And for another, they were _both_ being weird this time. Johnny was loath to admit it, but dog-watching with zero responsibility over a pet of his own was his idea of relaxation. Not everyone got it. 

Johnny is the one who spotted the other first. The guy was standing in a sunny patch of the park, with a couple of dogs playing nearby, and another napping by his feet. The first thing that Johnny noticed was that tank-top-guy was in a full-sleeved sweatshirt and jeans this time. He couldn’t tell why this made him feel vaguely disappointed, and he was determined not to examine it too deeply. The next thing that he noticed was that the guy was staring at his phone again. 

This time, the crunching of fallen leaves under his boots announced Johnny’s presence long before he got within talking distance. The guy glanced away from his screen, blinking pink bangs out of his eyes. Turns out that Johnny had been right about the parking lot lighting messing with his hair color. What he hadn’t been right about was the shade. The ‘blonde’ was actually a washed-out rosy color. 

“How’s the hunt going? Catching them all?” Johnny asked

“Oh! Anime guy! Hey, what’s up? The hunt’s pretty shitty, to be honest.”

“’Anime guy’?” came Johnny’s confused reply

“Oh, you know, I didn’t catch your name, but you had that Konoha badge on your backpack and your friend came careening into the parking lot with that Naruto opening song on blast so…”

“Ah, that’s my friend Yuta. He gave me the badge. He’s like obsessed, but _I’m_ not, like, a super weeb or anything, haha…” Johnny was actually a super weeb, but he didn’t like advertising it. He’d gone through an intense, cringe phase in high school and he was always worried that the pictures were still out there, ready to haunt him. It was time to steer this conversation in another direction.

“Really? Cos you were both singing along as you drove out-” Tank-top-guy replied.

“You have a lot to say about this for someone who knew off the top of his head what anime a random Japanese song was from.”

Johnny’s attempt to kill the topic of conversation was rebuffed by pure enthusiasm.

“Oh, that’s ‘cos I love anime!”

Damn. There went his attempt to make friends that could encourage new hobbies. Sighing in defeat, Johnny accepted his fate and resigned himself to the inevitable conversation about Japanese animation followed.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It turned out that tank-top-guy was actually named Jaehyun. He was a business major at Johnny’s college too, and he was a freshman. Other than Pokémon and anime, he also liked working out, vlogging, and cats. Also, those were not his dogs - he’d just gone to the park to farm items from a nearby Pokéstop. 

“So, what, they were just following you around?”

“I’m like dog-nip, bro. I try to tell them that I’m a cat guy, but they can’t get enough of me.”

“Dog-nip.”

“Hey, it a valid comparison! And besides, at least I had a reason to be in the dog park. I notice you don’t actually have a dog. What’s your excuse, weirdo?” Jaehyun smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I like to watch the puppies! That’s completely normal!”

“There weren’t any puppies at the park today, though-“

“Shut up.”

After a heated discussion about how underrated the Code Geass series was, it was Jaehyun who finally noticed that it was dark out. Gesturing to the window of the coffee shop they’d stopped in for a snack (and a charging station), the freshman asked, “Can you believe that we’ve spent all afternoon discussing the sexual tension between Suzaku and Lelouch?”

“In our defense, there’s a lot of it to unpack. But yeah, I can’t believe how fast time’s gone,” Johnny replied. He’d never hit it off so fast with a practical stranger. “And we never even got around to your Pokémon Go tips.”

“I still can’t believe that you gave up after a week.”

“It was summer and, like, 1000 degrees outside when I downloaded it!”

“Weak”

“Heat-sensitive”

In the end, they agreed to meet up again to bump up Johnny’s tragic Pokémon Go skills and review more anime (read: discuss existing or made-up homoerotic subplots between main characters). They cemented their new friendship by following each other on Twitter and the rest, as they say, is history.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Flash-forward to a few months later and the two were inseparable. What had started as sharing an interest in weeb shit escalated into spending entire weekends at each other’s houses binging shows and coordinating timetables to find free slots to hang out on campus. Eventually, even their friend circles had begun to merge. They both enjoyed seeing their friends get along, but they agreed that Yuta’s chaotic good meeting Ten’s chaotic evil was a disastrous side effect.

Overall, everything was going great. Except that Johnny was getting sick of all the married couple jokes Ten kept making about what everyone was now calling ‘JohnJae’. Yuta, who had quipped the name, was inordinately proud of its popularity in their friend group.

“It’s not even a clever name,” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Green is a hideous color on you,” Yuta replied, not even bothering to look up from his homework.

“I’m not envious of your naming skills. JohnJae is literally just two full names next to each other. Now, WinTa, on the other hand-”

A wide-eyed Yuta whipped his head up so fast that he’d probably hurt his neck.

“-now that’s a ship name that _also_ sounds like real word. WinTa, winter. See how it brings to mind the romance of sharing Christmas in the cozy arms of your boo? Say, a Chinese freshman who-“

“SHHHHH!” Yuta hissed, hunching his shoulders and staring around to check if anyone had heard. “Not so loud!”

“Dude. We are in our apartment. Alone.”

“The walls have ears.”

“The walls don’t care about your crush on WinWin – who’s too cool for you, by the way.”

o-o-o-o-o-o

Although Johnny’s complaints with ‘johnjae’ were with their friends’ antics, Jaehyun had different, more direct concerns. Concerns that he voiced often. For example, on one Saturday afternoon in the park when he leaned over Johnny’s shoulder to look at his phone screen, and groaned. Loudly.

“Again? Come ON.”

“What? What’s wrong with naming my jigglypuff ‘YoonYoon’?”

“Because I know that you mean me!”

“That’s not true!” The amount of shitty acting in Johnny’s voice was almost admirable

“Yeah, right. Like ‘JaeJae’, ‘JungJae’, ‘JJ’, and just straight up ‘Jaehyun’ weren’t me either.”

“You’ve got no proof.”

“Just- Stop naming all your Jigglypuffs after me! Why do you do that anyway?”

“They’re pink. You’re pink.”

“Yeah, but they’ve also got those huge crazy eyes and they’re, like, tooth-achingly cute.”

“And?”

“And I’m nothing like that! Look at my jaw, look at my arms!”

“Uh…yes you are exactly like that? You’re, like, the cutest guy I’ve ever seen in real life and not like as a cambo-”

Johnny’s mouth snapped shut as his brain caught up to his mouth. His skin started to approach the color of Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun’s reaction, on the other hand, was scarily neutral.

“You...think I’m cute?”

Johnny laughed awkwardly and said, “haha…well, lots of people are cute. I call them cute all the time. It’s totally normal and platonic. Like…like Taeyong! He’s cute. I told him so last weekend. And Mark! He’s also cute. But don’t tell Haechan I said that-“

“But you compared me to camboys,” Jaehyun interrupted. Upon closer inspection, Johnny’s panicked brain realized, rather than neutral Jaehyun actually looked blank and slightly dazed. “No one watches camboys platonically, right? At least not you. You’re, like, extremely gay.”

Johnny was now gearing up into a full-blown panic. Because, ok, maybe he thought Jaehyun was cute. And maybe he’d had a mild crush on him ever since he’d seen his sleeveless arms in a parking lot at 3 am 10 months ago. But that’s all it was! Mild! I mean, what kind of hot blooded male – or female – wouldn’t crush on that body even a little bit? Jaehyun worked on his body. And it showed. Very well. Speaking from a purely objective point of view, of course. And so what if Jaehyun was cute to boot? It was reasonable to like cute things. Right?? Liking cute things and dating them were two separate things. Relationships were scary. But friendships? Friendships came to Johnny as easy as breathing. He could befriend cute things even if they were also hot and scarily on the same wavelength as him on everything they talked about. He could. He did! He was doing it right now, in fact. And to keep doing it, he was prepared to lie through his teeth.

“Ok, yes. I think you’re cute un-platonically.”

Or maybe Johnny was a terrible liar.

In his defense, his interrogator was cute and had always been able to get the truth out of him. Just look at how fast he’d been able to get Johnny to confess to being a giant weeb. 

Preparing for his confession to be met with shock and horror, Johnny sighed and stared at the park bench slats between them.

“Oh. Well, that’s convenient.”

Johnny’s gaze whipped up at the utter lack of shock or horror in Jaehyun’s voice. The latter was shooting him the sunny smile Johnny remembered from the parking lot almost a year ago. As if to cement Johnny’s first impression of Jaehyun as a complete kook, the freshman went on to say one of the weirdest thing’s Johnny could have ever imagined, “Same. You should date me, then.”

And so he did.

And Johnny may never understand why Jaehyun wants to date a campus radio DJ-ing, weeb-identity-denier like himself, but he’s determined to never trade in his Jigglypuff for anything or anyone EVER.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and a much less active [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
